Trapped and forever mine
by Rin-GaaraFan
Summary: Sakura and her friends were just having a girls night out, but that turned out to be their worst nightmare. They stumble upon a rundown castle, but little did they know, once entering, there is no escape. GaaSaku. Warning! May contain Lemons! M for safety
1. run

There were three girls running down an empty, dark and misty path. The full moon was out, making the mist light up down the dark pathway.

There were no houses, just trees, it was just like a forest, but it had a pathway. They didn't really know where they were going.

The three girls were all in dresses.

One girl had long pink hair in a tight bun with strands of hair coming down and curled at the end. Her green emerald eyes were wide with fright as she ran. She wore a silky blood red dress that went to her knees and hugged her petit body perfectly. The dress complimented her pale, ivory skin. The top of the dress had thin red straps and it went to just above her breasts. She also had a necklace on, it had a small, blue tear drop like jewel at the end.

The next girl had long blond hair in a high ponytail, the bottom of her hair was curled into ringlets. Her eyes were a light ocean blue colour. She wore a dark blue dress just like the girl in the red dress. But the only difference was that she had a black necklace on. Her eyes were streaming with tears as she ran.

The last girl had dark short purple, blue hair. The side fringes of her hair were curled. Her eyes were very different, they were a purl like colour, with a hint of lavender. And like the other two girls, she wore a dress, but her dress was a dark purple colour. The necklace she wore was an orange colour. She was shaking violently as tears threatened to fall.

"Hinata…" The pink haired girl called back to the purple haired girl "…You have to hurry or they'll find us!"

Hinata whimpered and sped up a little.

They were all running in a triangular shape. The girl with pink hair was in the lead, while the girl with blond hair and Hinata ran on opposite sides.

"S-Sakura…" The blond head girl called out as she cried "…I…cant run…any longer…" She panted as she slowed down.

Sakura panicked as she heard a roaring noise from behind them, followed by car lights.

Sakura grabbed the blond girls and Hinata's hand and ran to the side, into the trees. She pulled them through the trees, cutting her dress as she did so.

"Sakura…" Hinata whimpered. "…I'm scared" A tear slipped down her cheek.

"Hinata, just a little further! We need to get help!" Sakura said frantically "Ino can you keep up?"

Ino, the blond headed girl, nodded.

Sakura stumbled over a tree root, falling to the ground and then started falling down hill of the rough and bumpy forest. Ino and Hinata did the same.

When they landed on the cold hard ground, they weren't in the forest anymore. They were in a large clearing, there was not trees, just grass that filled the land. But in the centre of the clearing was something they hadn't expected. It was a very large, run down castle, the windows were smashed and boarded over with planks of wood.

The noise from before came into hearing.

Sakura was the first to react by jumping up, pulling Ino and Hinata with her. She started pulling them toward the castle.

"Sakura…" Ino whimpered "…You don't know what's in there…"

Sakura continued to drag them along "It's the only chance we've got from escaping _them_" She said in a strained voice.

As they approached the castle, they could see that the door was open. They ran into the castle and quickly shut the door behind them.

Sakura sank to the floor, dragging her knees to her chest and began to weep and hiccup. Ino and Hinata sank to the floor with them.

"How could…" Sakura hiccupped "…this have happened, it was just a simple girls night out…" Tears streamed down her cheeks, she was shaking after her experience. Her legs also felt like jelly, the were shaking and felt weak.

"And _they_ show up…" Ino mumbled, wiping her tears away.

**

* * *

**

Backflash

"_Hey Ino, Hinata!" Sakura smiled at her friends as she approached them at the public bar. The sun had just set so it was starting to get dark out._

_Sakura stopped and looked at her friends before laughing. "I cant believe we're wearing the same outfit!" She laughed._

_Ino and Hinata smiled at her "All minds think alike" They said in union._

_Sakura took a seat next to her friends and ordered a small glass of sake. _

_The girls talked for a while before they heard the door of the pub open. Revealing what looked like trouble making men. There were roughly about 5 of them altogether. They couldn't see their faces because they had masks and hooded tops on. _

_One of the boys had a base ball bat in his hand._

_The leader of the group walked in and up to the pub owner, he grabbed him by the shirt. "How much have you got old man" He asked._

_The owner shook a bit and said "What're you talking about?"_

_The man punched him across the face "Money, old man, money! Give it, now!" He pulled out a knife and held it to his neck._

_The mans eyes went wide "A-alright, p-please don't hurt me! I-I've got it in that till…" He nodded over in the direction of the cash register._

_The man let the owner go and walked behind the counter and started loading the money up._

_Hinata, Ino and Sakura tried to hide themselves behind their hair, hoping they didn't notice them, scared of what they might do to them._

"_Hey boss!" The boy with the base ball bat said._

"_What is it!" The leader of the group said._

_The boy with the base ball bat pointed it at the three girls._

_They all flinched._

_The boss chuckled "You want them, you can have them" _

_Hinata's eyes went wide and looked over to Sakura, Sakura was frozen, as well as Ino._

_Sakura stood up "Let's go…" She said to her friends._

_Sakura headed to the door, Ino and Hinata behind her. Sakura pushed past the masked men. One of them grabbed her wrist, pulling her to their chest._

"_Hey, babe, you wonna have a little fun?" He said seductively._

_It didn't work on Sakura, it just made her feel sick, sick to the core._

"_Let me go" She said, struggling against him._

_Hinata and Ino were also in the same situation, trying to get away from him._

"_Hey, guys, we've got a struggler…" He said to the other men "…I like them like that, wild" He said._

_Sakura was absolutely sickened._

"_I said, let me got"_

"_Sorry babe, but you're mine now"_

_Sakura's eyes narrowed before kicking him in his private area. _

"_Ugh…" The man wheezed out before letting go and stumbling to the floor in pain._

"_Lets go!" Ino said, Hinata and Ino had also hit the other men in the balls._

_They started running down the streets._

_They could hear a roar from behind them, they glanced back. The men had gotten into a car and were speeding after them. Sakura acted quickly and grabbed Ino and Hinata by the wrist and started dragging them into the forest. _

_The may stand a chance, thanks to the dark night above them, but still, they were at a disadvantage, there was a full moon. Making a light to show the way._

**

* * *

**

Flashback end

"Sakura, we should go find a phone or something?" Hinata whispered.

Sakura nodded and got of the ground.

**

* * *

**

Please review! ^.^


	2. sleeping beauty

Sakura, Ino and Hinata huddled together as they walked down the cold and dark corridors of the castle. They were all cold and had goose bumps on their arms. The hair on the back of their necks were standing up, hyper aware of their surroundings.

"S-Sakura…" Hinata said, her lip quivering. "…I'm c-cold…" She shivered and rubbed her arms, trying to warm herself up, but was unsuccessful in doing so.

"I think we're lost…" Ino whispered.

Sakura nodded, she was too cold to answer, he lips were slowly turning a blue colour.

There was a creaking noise, the girls froze. The creaking was followed by a slam of a door. They jumped, startled.

"H-hide…" Sakura managed to stutter out. She pulled them behind a pillar and pressed her back against the wall.

"W-what--" Hinata said, but was stopped and her voice turned into a muffled noise.

"H-Hinata!" Sakura yelled, she could see someone grab her and started to pull her away.

Sakura reached out, but only to be stopped by a pair of strong arms.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled.

Sakura caught a glimpse of someone before dragging Hinata and Ino off. All she could see of the face was a pale white, coloured face with black onyx eyes and raven black hair.

She struggled against the person who had a hold on her.

"L-let me go…" She struggled, but the arms tightened around her waist. She tried to hit the person, but the person only grabbed her then hauled her over their shoulder.

She caught a glimpse of red before her vision blurred and went blank.

* * *

Sakura's eyes shot open at the sound of voices, she lay frozen and listened intently to what was going on around her.

"So who are you picking, Gaara?" Said an enthusiastic voice.

'_Have they found us?'_ She wondered, her thoughts going back to the events that happened in the pub before she winced at the frightening memory.

"Pinkie, she's interesting, I want to learn more about her" Said an emotionless voice.

'_Pinkie…me…'_ She thought, scared of what might await her when they realise she's awake.

"So you're going to mark her, right?" A cocky voice said.

Sakura frowned _'Marked? What're they going to do? Brand me?'_ She listened harder to the voices.

"Once I mark her, she'll belong to me. No one else can have her" The emotionless voice name Gaara said, but by the sound of it, he was being possessive.

A chill ran up Sakura's back and her face visibly drained, she looked paler than a ghost.

'_D-does he mean rape?'_

"And what about the blond and purple haired girl?" Gaara asked "What're you going to do with them?"

The enthusiastic voice spoke up first "I'm going to mark her, I hope she doesn't hate me for it though, she seems so sweet and innocent" His voice was soft and kind.

'_Hinata…'_

"What about you Sasuke? Are you going to mark her?" The enthusiastic voice asked.

"Hn…yes…" The stubborn voice that belonged to Sasuke answered.

"Naruto, why are you grinning?" Gaara growled at the one named Naruto.

"Because…" He said "…Now we've got our mate, we can have a family"

Sakura's eyes went wide _'M-mate! Family! There's no way…!'_

"Hey guys…" Naruto said "…I think she's awake…"

Sakura could feel that they were looking in her direction, she snapped her eyes shut, pretending to sleep.

Footsteps moved near her, something breathed on her face.

"Wake up…sleeping beauty…" Something cold was placed over Sakura's mouth, making her eyes snap back open.

She was looking into the most beautiful sea foam eyes she'd ever laid eyes on, he had given her a kiss. His cold hard lips pulled back so he could smirk at her.

"Hello…" he said.

**

* * *

**

Please review, and if you have any idea's you could share with me, please do! I could add them in, in future chapters! ^.^


	3. hide and seek

Sakura didn't want to admit it, but she was scared beyond anything. Think about it, lets say you woke up to a complete stranger, and they were talking about you being a _'mate'_. How would you react.

He continued to stare into her emerald eyes. Not once braking the gaze.

That was until Sakura moved back, trying to get away from him. She was about to fall of something she was lying on, but he grabbed her around the waist, stopping her from falling.

His arms snaked around her waist as he pulled her to his, cold hard chest.

"Are you trying to escape me?" He asked, whispering into her ear, making her shiver as his breath breathed on her.

Sakura was frozen with fear, just what did he want with her.

"Are you scared?" He asked, coldly.

Sakura gathered every ounce of her courage and pushed hard against his chest. He hadn't expected her to do this, his arms momentarily let her go, giving her enough time to move away.

She quickly looked around, no one else was there so she ran to the two double doors and then out them.

She couldn't see much, only the candles on the wall, lighting the way down a long corridor.

She began to run as fast as she could down it, she turned a corner, quick and fast. But only to be sent to the ground as she banged into something.

Sakura gasped as she hit the ground, but looked to see what knocked her over. It was Hinata, she was shaking.

"Hinata!" Sakura yelled in a hushed whisper. "Are you ok?"

Sakura stood up to help Hinata up, Hinata looked up. Her face relaxed to see her friend.

"Sakura…" Hinata hugged Sakura, her body was shaking, light sobs escaped her. "…Where are we?" She whispered.

Sakura shook her head "I don't know, but I'm not sticking around to find out…" She said "…We need to find Ino"

Hinata nodded slowly, Sakura knew she was scared to go on.

"Come on…" Sakura grabbed Hinata's hand and started to run along the corridor.

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks when she seen a red headed man, staring right at her.

A smirk formed on his face as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Sakura, is it?" he said seductively.

Sakura tensed.

"I do love a game of hide and seek…" he said "…but this game is not going to get anywhere, that, I promise" He said as he took a step in her direction.

Sakura took a step back, her eyes stared wide at the red head.

"Hinata…" Sakura said as she felt Hinata shaking rapidly. "…Go find Ino, I'll be fine" She reassured her.

Hinata gave her a panicked look, Sakura nodded slowly at her.

"S-Sakura…" She whispered.

"Go…" Sakura whispered back.

Hinata pulled back and took off running down the corridor. Gaara's eyes never left Sakura's face. He didn't even acknowledge Hinata's presence.

He took another step toward Sakura, Sakura took another step back.

Gaara smirked at her "Are we playing hide and seek? Are you going to hide?" He said.

Sakura shivered before bolting it down another corridor, it was practically like a labyrinth. She would unknowing land anywhere.

Gaara had a ghostly smile on his face as he ran after her.

**

* * *

**

With Hinata

Hinata ran down a dark corridor, she didn't really know where she was going, she just ran, fast.

"Hinata!" Ino's voice came.

"Ino!" Hinata didn't stutter, she was relived to hear Ino's voice.

Ino embraced Hinata, Hinata clung to Ino, not wanting to let go.

"Where's Sakura?" Ino whispered.

Hinata sniffed "A man with red hair was after her, she told me to go on, so she could hold him off"

"What do we do?" Hinata asked.

"We need to help Sakura" Ino said. "Do you know where she is?"

Hinata nodded and ran off in the direction she came from. "Follow me" She called back as Ino took on after her.

**

* * *

**

With Sakura

Sakura turned another corner, but only to find it was a dead end.

"No…" She said to herself.

"This game is over, so it would appear" Gaara's deep voice said coming out of the shadows. "You are mine now" He walked quickly over to her, until he had her pressed against the wall and he was hovering over her.

Sakura stared up into his deep sea foam eyes, he looked intently at her. He put his hands on ether sides of her head as he moved closer to her face.

"You cant escape me…" His breath breathed onto her, his honey sweet breath made her dizzy, but it was strangely addicting. "…You _are_ mine"

He closed the space between them by placing his lips over hers, his lips moulded over hers, claiming her.

But it was all too much for Sakura, her head felt dizzy and her vision blurred. The next thing she knew was voice's shouting her name.

'_Ino? Hinata?'_

Their voice's were a buzz in the background, lulling her to sleep.

She collapsed on the floor.

**

* * *

**

I know, I know, it was boring! So kill me! I liked it! :P

**Please review! ^.^**


	4. cherry blossom

Gaara caught Sakura in is arms, just before she could hit the ground.

He picked her up bridal side, the other two girls gasped and rushed over to Sakura. They ignored Gaara.

"Sakura!" Ino said, panicking. "Please don't tell me this is one of your jokes."

Hinata just stared at Sakura, her eyes wide with panic.

"Wake up!" Ino said, reaching out to her. Gaara pulled away from Ino, with Sakura in his arms.

"You jerk! Let her go!" Ino yelled.

Gaara glared at her "No" he said stubbornly.

"Please, let her go" Hinata said kindly, Ino was shocked, she hadn't stuttered once.

Gaara gave Hinata a blank stare and then said "Your mates are waiting for you…" He turned to walk away but Ino called out to him, angry.

"WHO'S MATE! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW--"

"--Arrogant, just like Sasuke, you two will make a perfect couple, you are meant to be mates"

Ino was stunned only managing to say "Who the hell is _'Sasuke'_?"

"I am…" a voice said, coming out of the shadows "…You will be my mate, ether willingly, or by force"

Ino blinked, she stared at the handsome onyx eyed stranger. He quickly walked over to her and snaked an arm around her waist.

He bent down and whispered in her ear "You cant resist me…"

Ino felt a blush creep up onto her face.

Something grabbed Hinata from behind, Hinata let out a squeak of fright.

"Hey there!" A cheery voice said "Sorry to scare you like that!"

"Naruto, Sasuke, bring them underground and get them settled in, I'll look after Sakura" Gaara said.

Sasuke and Naruto nodded and grabbed their mates and slung them over their shoulders.

* * *

Sakura could feel the soft ground she was lying on. It was so soft she found herself snuggling against it.

She opened her eyes, her eyes clashed with sea foam ones. Her eyes widened as she tried to pull back. Gaara didn't allow it, his strong clamp like arms constructed around her.

Sakura was panicking now, she didn't know what was going on, she just wanted to get away.

"L-let go…" She said, pushing against his chest.

"I cant let you go anymore, you're mine" He answered.

Sakura struggled further "Please…" Her eyes begged as she looked up into his.

He moved down to her ear "Once entering, there is no escape…" He whispered.

Sakura stopped struggling "Where am I?" She asked.

Gaara chuckled "You're in my castle, my chambers"

That caught Sakura's attention, she looked around. She was in a large room, in a red and black bed. The walls were black and the wooden floors were stained blood red. There was also a small black love seat near a small lit fire.

"W-why am I in your room?" She said, trying to push against him again. Gaara didn't allow it.

"You fainted, I had to take care of my mate. And so I did" He said, a possessive look in his eyes.

Sakura shied away.

"How did you find my castle?" He asked, eventually.

The question caught her off guard "I was…running…" She whispered.

"From what?" He asked.

"The men…"

"And who are they?"

"They wanted us, but I ran with Ino and Hinata. They were going to hurt us…" Sakura's voice broke on the last word.

Gaara pulled her closer to his chest, a low growl rumbled from within him "No one can have you, you're all mine. They cant have you, I wont let them" he declared.

Sakura felt relieved, thanks to his words, but at the same time, she was scared. She didn't even know him, and yet, here he was, promising that no one will hurt her and that he would protect her.

"Who are you?" Sakura whispered.

"My name is Gaara Sabaku. Might I ask what your full name is?" He asked politely.

Sakura smiled a small smile "Sakura Haruno"

Gaara chuckled "It suits you…" He commented.

"Excuse me?" Sakura said, looking up.

"You're name…" He said "…It means, cherry blossom born in spring"

Sakura gave him a blank stare.

"Your hair…"

She continued to stare at him blankly.

He sighed and rolled his eyes "Your hair's pink, a cherry blossom is pink. Get it now?"

"Oh…" Sakura flushed with embarrassment and looked down.

Gaara grabbed her chin and make her look into his eyes.

"You look cute when you do that…" He moved his face closer to hers, she blushed madly.

He came closer and closer, their lips almost touching.

"Don't leave me…" He whispered.

Sakura could only stare as he placed his mouth over hers. There was a spark. It made Sakura's face do back flips. She somehow like this feeling, but at the same time she was confused by the sudden emotion. What was it?

He pulled back to whisper in her ear "I will make you mine, no matter what I have to do, no matter where I have to go, you will be mine. Mark my words Sakura" He whispered in a threatening tone.

**

* * *

**

There you go! Please review! And if you have ideas, please tell me! I could add it into the story! Please and thank you! ^.^


	5. escape

Sakura woke up a few hours after she had fallen asleep. She was in an empty room, there was no one here, just her and the candle lit room.

She sat up and looked around "Where am I?" She asked herself, she was expecting an answer or something, but all she got was the silence.

She got out of the bed and headed toward the door.

**

* * *

**

Hinata

She was in a room by herself, the one named Naruto had left her. She didn't like the dark room, she walked over to the door and peaked out. There was no one there so she decided to wander out.

**

* * *

**

Ino

"How dare he…" She fumed, shaking her head rapidly. "…leaving a lady alone and unaccompanied, the nerve!"

She stomped over to the door and forced it open, angrily.

"I'll teach him a lesson…" She sneered, walking out the room and stomping down the hall.

**

* * *

**

Sakura

She wandered down the endless corridors, she wasn't really getting anywhere. When she began to get fed up, she started to run, hoping to get somewhere, anywhere.

She turned around the bend of a corner, fast and quick.

Before she realised it, she had bumped into someone and had fallen to the ground.

"Ugh…" She groaned painfully. "…That hurt…" She rubbed her head and looked up.

"Sakura?" Two voices said.

Sakura raised an eyebrow "Ino? Hinata?"

"Oh thank god!" Hinata and Ino pounced on Sakura, hugging her in a tight embrace.

"I thought he kidnapped you, we were so worried, you just fainted on us!"

Sakura rolled her eyes "I'm fine." Sakura reassured them.

"W-well, n-now t-that w-were t-together, w-what should w-we d-do?" Hinata asked, looking around at the same time.

"We should leave now, I'm sure we've over stayed our visit" Sakura said, standing up and help Ino and Hinata of the ground. The two girls nodded in agreement.

**

* * *

**

With the others

Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto sat around a table. Gaara had his elbows on the table and his hands were clasped together in front of his face.

"So when do we mark them?" Sasuke asked, not really bothered by the answer.

"Tonight, tonight is a full moon. If we mark them tonight, we will know they will become powerful and strong for our mate" Gaara said, his voice held no emotion.

"Tonight? Really? I was really hoping to get to know Hinata before we…you know!" Naruto said.

Sasuke smirked at him "Are you scared you're going to hurt her? Or are you scared _'it's'_ not big enough to pleasure her?" He said in a mocking tone.

Gaara watched as the two threw insults at each other.

"Ha! Good one Sasuke, I bet you're worried that she'll think you're no good in bed!" Naruto laughed, pointing at Sasuke.

Sasuke snorted "I could do it better than you, you'll hear tonight when you walk past my room" He said.

Naruto glared at Sasuke "At least my girl is prettier! Yours is just a stuck up blond!"

"You mean you, Blondie" Sasuke mocked.

Naruto growled "Shut up!"

"Idiot"

"Jerk"

"Moron"

"Ducks ass!"

"baby"

"Penguin!"

"Penguin? Really? I'm soooo insulted…" Sasuke said sarcastically.

"What! I was running low on insults!" Naruto admitted, childishly.

"Will you two just knock it off!" Gaara said, slamming his hands on the table and standing up "If you hadn't noticed, but our mates are escaping. Listen…"

Naruto and Sasuke stopped arguing and listened.

"This way…" Sakura's voice said, her voice was coming from the entrance of the castle.

"Are you sure it's this way?" Ino's voice asked.

"S-Sakura, p-please t-tell me t-this is t-the w-way o-out" Hinata's shy voice asked.

"Grate! This is all your fault Sasuke!" Naruto accused.

"Me? This is all my fault?"

Naruto smirked at him "Thanks for admitting it"

Sasuke growled at him "Let's just go get them…" He stormed out the room like an angry hurricane.

Gaara sighed and followed after him.

"H-hey! Wait up!" Naruto called.

**

* * *

**

Please review!


	6. captured and marked

Sakura, Ino and Hinata ran out of the rundown castle, running into the woods at top speed. You could say they were scared, but that didn't even cover it. Think about it, if you woke up to someone saying that you were going to be their mate, how would you react? Would you run away? Or would you stay?

Hinata stumbled slightly but kept going, she was he most scared of the three.

"Come on Hinata! We have to go before they realise we've gone!" Sakura called back.

Hinata nodded, already panting. Ino was running as fast as she could, her heart was pounding in her ears.

"T-there!" Sakura said, pointing ahead of them. It was a village.

**

* * *

**

With the guys

"They're headed to the village…" Gaara said.

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged glances at each other.

"…We'll get them now, that village was deserted years ago" He smirked.

Sasuke and Naruto smirked with him "We've got them now…"

**

* * *

**

Back with the girls

They had made it to the village, right now they were knocking on doors. But no one was answering them.

Sakura frowned "There's only one way then, isn't there" She said.

Ino and Hinata looked at each other then looked back at Sakura, they nodded.

Sakura walked over to the first window and punched it, the glass cracked then when she pulled back, it shattered.

"Hinata, Ino give me a hand…" Sakura said, trying to climb in. Hinata and Ino grabbed Sakura's foot and pushed her up. Sakura climbed in, being careful not to cut herself with the broken glass.

Sakura then helped Ino and Hinata in.

**

* * *

**

With the boys

Gaara smirked as he watched Sakura punch the glass, oh yes, she was going to make the perfect mate. Not many girls would be brave enough to punch or brake glass with their bare hands. But there she was, she did it.

"Should we go after them?" Naruto asked.

Gaara nodded.

**

* * *

**

With the girls

They walked through the deserted house, the floor was layered over with dust and there was cobwebs under chairs and tables and in corners. The air was think and it made Hinata sneeze and cough.

It was pretty dark so they had to be careful what they were doing.

Sakura tripped over something, someone caught her.

"Thanks Ino" Sakura said.

"I'm not her…" A deep voice whispered in her ear.

Sakura's eyes widened as she struggled to move away, but the person didn't allow it.

"…Do you really think that you could escape me?" He said, sniffing her hair. "What's that smell?" He asked, sniffing down her body.

Sakura tensed.

He moved to the hand Sakura punched the window with, he took that hand in his and lifted it to his face. He sniffed it. Something dripped down her hand and fell to the ground.

Sakura's eyes widened as she realised it was her blood.

She swore she seen his blue eyes turn yellow before going back to blue again.

"Sasuke, Naruto, grab them and lets go" Gaara grabbed Sakura up from the ground and hauled her over his shoulder.

"H-hey! Let go you jerk!" Ino screamed, Hinata already fainted.

* * *

Sakura was amazed that Gaara had taken her back to the castle in a record-breaking time. He had ran straight to his room and threw her on his bed.

Before Sakura could react, he was hovering over her, kissing and sucking on her neck. Sakura shook slightly, she hadn't expected this reaction.

Gaara moved up, kissing her chin and making his way to her lips.

He pulled back to say something "The sun has almost set, tonight I will mark you as mine" Sakura's eyes went wide before he went back to kissing her.

He started tugging on her clothes, wanting to remove the barriers between their bodies.

**

* * *

**

Lemon Start! Beware!

Sakura didn't know what to do, she didn't want to do it, but her body thought otherwise. Her lower part felt fuzzy and tingly.

Gaara started to slide her dress down, Sakura acted quickly and tried to push him away. Gaara grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes, his eyes were full of lust. She didn't want to admit it, but she was bloody scared.

Gaara continued what he was doing and slid her dress all the way off, leaving her in her underwear.

Sakura's cheeks went a deep shade of red, Gaara didn't look up at her, he was too busy unhooking her bra. When it came off, Gaara grabbed it and slung it across the room, revealing her perfectly rounded breasts.

He started to lick them and slowly started to suck on one while his other hand played with her other breast.

Sakura tried to hold it in, but it escaped her throat and passed her lips. She moaned for him.

This encouraged him, he sucked harder and deeper. His teeth scraped along her skin, cutting her a little bit. He sucked up the small drop of blood that escaped her.

One of his hands trailed down her body, slipping down her underwear and stroked her clit.

Sakura moaned again, Gaara smirked against her as he licked her and kissed her body.

He removed his clothing, leaving him in his boxers. Sakura didn't pay attention to him, she was too busy with the heat that built up inside of her, it was an orgasm.

He slipped two fingers inside of her, Sakura let a loud moan escape her lips. She bit her lip, trying to hold it in.

Gaara leaned down to her ear and whispered his cold breath onto her "Moan for me"

Sakura couldn't help it, she moaned.

When Gaara thought she was ready, he pulled her underwear down her legs and threw it across the room. Gaara then removed his boxers, revealing his large, throbbing manhood. Sakura wanted to move away, but she was so caught up in the moment that she didn't see him position himself in front of her entrance.

Gaara moved down to her ear and whispered "This may hurt a little…"

Without warning, he thrust up into her. Sakura let a pained noise escape her lips.

Gaara took that opportunity to move down to her neck and bite down, hard. He bit into her flesh with his two side teeth, leaving her with two bite marks. Gaara licked it and continued to pump into her.

Sakura both moaned and cried out in pain, it was both pleasured her and hurt her, but she was a virgin so this was expected.

She felt herself coming to her peak, she was ready to release. Gaara realised this and pumped into her harder and quicker. He threw his head back, revealing his Adams apple. He moaned out as he pushed into her one more time, releasing himself into her.

**Lemon end!**

* * *

He dropped down on her sweaty body.

He pulled out of her, they were still connected by their sex, he rolled off of her and wrapped his arms round her, pulling her into his chest.

Sakura was exhausted and just wanted to sleep.

"Now you're _mine_" He said before Sakura drifted of to sleep.

**

* * *

**

Please review and please excuse my perverted mind! XD


	7. I hate you

Pain, pain, that was all she felt, pain. It was burning her blood and her head felt like it was going to explode.

Sakura had sweat forming on her forehead, her face was screwed up in pain. It was written all over her, pain.

But as the pain surged through her, she was also hyper aware of her surroundings, it was like her hearing and smell had been enhanced way beyond human belief.

She felt both hot and both cold. She was confused, was she supposed to focus on herself or her surroundings.

She opened her eyes, surprisingly, she could see everything. Every pattern on the ceiling, every crack on the wall, every little bug that crawled on things, everything.

She sat up, once again. She had found that she was all alone.

But this time there was a dress set out for her.

She stood up and put it on.

It was a floor length, blood red dress with a cut all the way up to the thigh on the left side. It was a strapless dress and it fit her body perfectly.

"Why me…" Sakura whispered "…Why do these things always happen to me…" She whispered, looking at the door then walking out.

**

* * *

**

1 hour later

Sakura was still walking along the endless corridors, that was until she found the door that she heard voice's in.

She could make out who they were, Gaara, Naruto and Sasuke.

Her eyes narrowed as she approached the door, her small hands balled into angry little fists.

She kicked the door open and stomped in. She landed her glare on a startled red head.

He looked at her with wide eyes "You're not supposed to wake up for another week…" He whispered.

Sakura's glare darkened "What're you talking about? And I want to know what the hell is going no!" She snapped.

Gaara sighed and quickly walked over to her "You will know in due time…" He whispered, reaching out to her, almost touching her.

Sakura swatted his hand away "And what gives you any right to touch me!" She yelled "You don't own me!"

Gaara's eyes narrowed and he leaned forward to whisper in her ear "But I already do…"

Sakura's eyes darkened as she pushed him away "Don't come near me, or touch me ever again"

Gaara gave her a look that Sakura was unfamiliar with, was he hurt with her words? Had she hurt his feelings?

Gaara shook his head and went back over to the staring boys.

"Damn girl got some guts to speak to him like that…" Naruto whispered to Sasuke. Sasuke silently agreed.

"Sakura, why don't you go back to bed? You need your rest" Gaara said in an emotionless voice, looking over his shoulder.

"I hate you…" Sakura said, walking out the room.

Gaara's eyes tightened as he watched her leave. Though he didn't show it, he was hurt. He didn't want to be hated.

**

* * *

**

I know it's a short chapter, but I'll make up for it in the next chapter! Please review! XD


	8. dizzy

Sakura stormed down the endless halls of the castle, candles lit her way. She was still fuming about her argument with her _'mate'_

She heard steps coming her way, she tensed. But in some part of her head, it was screaming at her to run, or maybe it was because it was too quiet, almost eerie.

"Sakura…" A voice said, a person came out of the darkened end of the corridor.

"Ino?" Sakura whispered.

"It is you!" Ino charged at Sakura, into a bone crushing hug. "You'll never guess what happened to me…" Ino sniffed, in a sad tone.

Sakura's arms tensed a little more. "Yeah, I've got some news too…" She hissed.

Ino pulled back to her, Ino's eyes went wide and took an unknowing step back. She gasped "S-Sakura…" She whispered "…Your eyes…" She whispered.

Sakura looked at Ino, her eyes widened "What happened _your_ eyes!"

Ino's eyes were a dark blue, no longer a light blue. Sakura was different, her eyes were a darker green.

"And what happened to your neck?" They said in union.

The both had a bite mark on their necks, like a snake had bitten them.

Ino moved forward to touch Sakura's skin. "You're so cold, and white…" She breathed.

"I could say the same…" Sakura mumbled. "…You look paler than a ghost"

"S-Sakura? I-Ino?" Hinata's voice came.

Their heads snapped up, looking at a changed Hinata.

Her eyes shocked them both, Hinata used to have pearl coloured eyes with a hint of lavender in them. But now, it was a dark shade of purple. And her skin was a ghostly white.

"Hinata…" The said together.

Hinata broke down onto the floor, crying.

"H-he t-touched m-me…" She cried. Sakura and Ino rushed over to her, worried.

Ino was almost in tears for her friend "You're not the only one…" Ino whispered "…He did _that_ to me as well…Sasuke…"

Sakura's eyes narrowed "We should have pay back, how dare they touch us like that" She growled.

Hinata shook and cried at the same time. "N-no, p-please…" She begged "…Don't h-hurt h-him…" She cried.

Sakura sighed "What'd you want me to do them?" she asked.

"N-Naruto…" She whispered. "…Don't…h-hurt him…"

Sakura suddenly felt this overwhelming pain in her head, making her feel dizzy.

"Sakura?" Ino's voice said in the background. "Are you ok…?"

Her voice was just a buzz.

Sakura felt her vision becoming blurry "I-Ino…" She whispered.

"Sakura!" Gaara's voice yelled in the background.

It was too late, she collapsed.

**

* * *

**

Gaara's P.O.V

I walked down the candle lit corridor, searching for Sakura.

'_Where the hell is she!'_ I growled in my head.

I heard voices ahead of me, and some voices behind me.

"Gaara…" Naruto's voice said, tapping me on the shoulder "…Are you ok? I know she was angry, but I didn't know she was that-"

"-Naruto…" I growled "…Give it a rest"

"But-"

"-Enough Naruto"

"Sakura?" A voice said, it sounded like Ino's. "Are you ok? You don't look so good"

I made my way around a corner, revealing three girls on the ground.

My eyes widened slightly "Sakura!" I called out, rushing to her side quickly.

Her eyes slid shut, she was now unconscious.

"What the hell happened?" I growled, looking up from Sakura's sleeping form.

"I-I d-don't know…" Ino stuttered, staring at Sakura.

"S-Sakura…" Hinata shook Sakura.

"Damn…" I growled, picking up Sakura bridal side.

"Hinata…" Naruto whispered "…I'm sorry"

"Huh?" Hinata said, looking up at Naruto. "Ugh…" Hinata started clutching her head. Ino did the same actions after her.

"What's going on!" Sasuke yelled, coming into view.

"They woke up too early, they're going to be out for another week. You can tell you their eyes, when they got darker, they got weaker." I said.

Sasuke's eyes tightened as he seen the two girls collapse. Sasuke picked up Ino as Naruto picked up Hinata.

"This time, keep them all in the same room. So they don't go wandering off…" I said, walking off with Sakura in my arms.

**

* * *

**

Please review XD


	9. vampires

Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto stood, watching over their mates. Not taking their eyes of them for one split second. They we're not really willing to look away either.

"When'd you think they'll wake up?" Naruto said out of the blue.

"Whenever they do, Naruto" Sasuke answered back.

"How about now?"

"No"

"Now?"

"Does it look like they're awake to you?" Sasuke asked, annoyed.

"I don't know…"

Sasuke growled. "Just wait and find out"

"Touché" Naruto said, moving his head around in a circle.

Sasuke's head spun round to look at Naruto, he glared at him. Naruto glared back.

"That's enough" Gaara said, looking over at them, giving them his own glare.

"But he-"

"-Enough"

"But-"

"-Enough!"

There was a light giggle heard from the girl direction. All three heads spun round to find the source of the noise.

The three sleeping girls were now awake, and sitting up. Hinata giggle again. Sakura and Ino stayed silent.

"We want answers" Sakura said crossing her arms tightly across her chest.

"And answers you shall have…" Gaara said, moving so that he was sitting next to Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke copied him so that they were sitting next to their mates.

"Start talking" Sakura growled.

Gaara nodded. "As you know, I am Gaara Sabaku, and these are Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. We've been around for a long time. We were in the time period of Ninjas."

Sakura gasped.

"What is Sakura?" Ino and Hinata asked.

Sakura's eyes were wide with shock. "That's not possible!" Sakura yelled, shaking her head.

"But it is"

"Gaara…" Sakura whispered. Gaara, now, was shocked, this was the first time she'd used his name in such a kind manner. "…That was over three thousand years ago, how can you be-"

"-Alive?" Gaara chuckled. "Is that what you think I am? Alive?" he chuckled again and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "I am far from it"

Sakura looked him in the eye. "I'm listening" she said.

"Three thousand years ago, I was known as Gaara Sabaku, obviously, but I was the Kazekage-"

"-You mean the Kazekage of Suna?" Sakura said, butting in.

Gaara nodded. "Don't interrupt me, this is important to know. And please…don't judge me"

Sakura nodded. "Alright"

Gaara nodded. "Naruto was the Hokage of Konoha-" before Sakura could say anything, Gaara put his hand over her mouth, muffling out her voice. "-No interrupting" he said, frowning.

Sakura rolled her eyes and nodded, Gaara let her go. "And Sasuke was both a follower of Orochimaru and the Akatuski…" Gaara gave Sakura a look before she could say anything. "…Now the reason Naruto and I are this way is because we had demons sealed inside of us when we were infants. The demons gave us immortality, turning us into-"

"-Vampires…" Sakura breathed. On the inside, Gaara was worried that she would reject him and not want anything to do with him. But Sakura kept a straight face. "…Go on" she finally said.

Gaara nodded. "Sasuke became a vampire because Orochimaru gave him a curse mark, turning him into his own demon. We've been hiding away like this for a long time, so that's why we cant let you go, because our demons have chosen you to be our mates."

Sakura gulped and nodded. "Is there any more vampires here?" she asked.

"Yes, there's you three-"

"-What!" the three girls said in union. "We cant be vampires!"

Gaara shook his head. "You're slowly turning into one, the process in irreversible, so you're all going to become immortal in a few short days. We…apologise for forcing all of this onto you"

Sakura shook her head. "I-I can handle it…"

Gaara nodded. "There are also some other vampires coming over. We don't know when though, we'll explain more when they do come"

Silence filled the small room.

Sakura tackled Gaara to the ground, nuzzling her face into his chest. Gaara was shocked at first, but then wrapped his arms round her and nuzzled her neck.

"I'm sorry…" Sakura whispered. "…I've so mean to you, I'm so sorry"

"It's fine, I could deal with it…just…don't do that again" he whispered.

Sakura smiled and closed her eyes. "I wont…" she whispered back to him.

**

* * *

**

I know it's a short chapter, but I'll try and make it longer in the next one! Please review! XD


	10. Kekkei Genkai?

Sakura looked around her, her head had a faint buzz, her head hurt, but she could deal with it. But just why did she have a sore head? She shook her pink haired head and looked at Ino. Just what's going on? Sasuke, Naruto and Gaara had left a while ago, apparently they had something to see to.

"Ino, Hinata…" Sakura whispered.

Ino and Hinata's head spun round to look at her. "What's wrong?" they asked in perfect union.

Sakura groaned. "Just what the hells going on?" she asked, rubbing her growing, throbbing head. "And why does my head hurt?"

Ino and Hinata exchanged glances. "Gaara just told us, we're _'vampires'_ or something, I don't think it's fair! Now we've got to stay cooped up in this dump! Why do they even need a mate or whatever?" Ino said, annoyed.

Sakura frowned. "I don't remember…" she said.

Hinata blinked. "But you practically pledged your heart to him…just a few minutes ago" she said, confused by Sakura's answer.

Sakura's eyes narrowed further. "No I didn't, I wouldn't do anything of that sort" she growled, she really didn't like Gaara, she always knew there was something strange about him. But to call him her mate, it was unheard of.

Ino narrowed her eyes. "Maybe that's why his eyes changed…" she said, going off in thought.

Hinata's eyes widened. "Is that why his eyes went yellow!" she squeaked, gasping as she did this.

Ino nodded and looked at Sakura. "What're you talking about?" Sakura asked.

Ino answered her. "Maybe he put you in a trance, it's very strange, but possible"

"But how could he put her in a trance by using his eyes?" Ino asked.

Something inside Sakura clicked, she's learned about this. "If it was a trance, and he used his eyes, this is called a kekkei genkai. There are different types of kekkei genkai's but they've not grown into the new generation, it was a long time ago before people forgot all about them." she said, talking like she would lecture a child. "Some kekkei genkai's have the power to control your thoughts and actions, others can see into your sole and may other can be both deadly and helpful for curing illnesses"

Ino blinked. "A…kekkei genkai?" she said.

Hinata bit her lip, nervously, she answered. "Like the Hyuuga's…" she whispered. "…The Hyuuga kekkei genkai is able to see farther range distances and see into the bodies sole to see their spiritual energies, it can also show you the inside of someone's body to see if they have any broken bones and any poisons" she said in her quietly shy voice.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Hinata? What're you saying?" she asked curiously.

Hinata smiled nervously and sucked in a cold breath of air. "Most Hyuuga's have this kekkei genkai, some don't…but I…" she shook her head, shaking it off.

"You've got a kekkei genkai?" Sakura asked, shocked.

Hinata nodded. "I have the byakugan, but I'm no good at it. My cousin was, but he went missing along time ago" there was a hint of sadness in her voice as she spoke.

Sakura nodded. "So…what happened to me?" she asked, still confused.

"Well, Gaara must have a kekkei genkai, he probably used that on you to agree with him. Men are so predictable" Ino said. "And we better be getting some more answers!" she added.

Sakura and Hinata smiled and nodded in agreement.

**

* * *

**

With the boys!

Gaara sighed and rubbed his templates. He was waiting on his guests arriving, and apparently they wanted to stay too! Just who did they think he was! A hotel manager? He growled in frustration as he heard Naruto and Sasuke going at it…again!

"No way! Hinata is better! She can totally kick your ass!" Naruto said, in his high like voice. It made Gaara wonder if he was female in another life and brought that voice with him. It was annoying.

Sasuke snorted. "Ha! Don't make me laugh! Have you seen Ino's temper? She can kick your girl ass ten times over!" he said, he had a snobby sounding voice. It almost made Gaara want to kick him up his hard ass.

"Yeah right! Both Hinata and I could kick your ass!" Naruto shot back.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "As if, Hinata would stand more of a chance against me that you, dumb ass"

Naruto growled out. "BRING IT ON THEN!" he yelled, making Gaara's head throb.

Gaara growled at Naruto. "Both of you, shut the hell up!" he yelled, both Naruto and Sasuke instantly shut up, they didn't like it when Gaara lost his temper.

"Gaara…" a voice said. Gaara spun round to look at the now opened door. "…We're here" the voice said.

Gaara smirked. "Its been a while…Neji"

**

* * *

**

Please review! ^.^ and sorry if this took so long to update!


	11. Neji

Ino screamed at the top of her lungs "let us out!" Hinata and Sakura winced, quickly covering their hands over their ears. Who knew she had such a high pitched voice? "I need out!" she screeched, kicking on the locked door, violently.

"Ino! P-please calm down!" Hinata squeaked, attempting to calm the rampaging blond.

"I will _not_ calm down! We've been cooped in here all day! And I want out!" she yelled in Hinata's face. Hinata cowered away from Ino, she didn't like it when she got like this, she could hold a grudge. A very long grudge.

"Ino, shut your pig hole, I'm not in the mood" snapped Sakura, who was in the farthest end corner, her arms crossed securely to her chest and hr brow set into a deep frown. "Do you think you're the only one fed up of being in here? No? I thought so…" she hissed, glaring daggers into the back of Ino's head.

Ino clenched her hands into tight fists "at least I'm trying, you're just sitting there, moaning" she hissed back.

"You want me to do something?" Sakura said, her tone of voice threading as she got up. Ino froze, was she going to fight her? Because if she was, Ino would watch where Sakura was punching.

"S-Sakura! Please don't resort to v-violence!" Hinata chimed in.

Sakura walked right passed the two, bending down to the lock, she pulled something out of her hair, it looked like a hairclip. She slid it into the lock, wiggling it around until she heard a satisfactory click that rang in her ears. She smirked when she stood back up. Ino and Hinata stared with dropped jaws.

"Why didn't you try that earlier?" screeched Ino "we could've been out've here earlier!" she said, practically hugging Sakura to death.

"Whatever, lets just go, alright?" she said, walking out of the door.

**

* * *

**

With the boys

Gaara clasped his hands together, leaning his elbows on the table, his own brow was set into a frown. "So, I brought some girls for our mates, but you still haven't told me why we need them" said a man named Neji, his long brown hair tied loosely at the end, his pale eyes were piercing but remained calm. He wore white robes and a black cloak over himself. He was gesturing to the boy next to him, a sleepy looking man with small eyes and his hair was in a pineapple shape do. He too wore the same as Neji.

Neji then gestures to the two sleeping girls, one was a girl with dark brown hair in two side buns, she wore a red and white dress of some sort. Next to her was a girl with sandy blond hair in four pony tail. She wore a purple dress.

"Because Neji, we need a strong heir, we need a female that is strong and will be able to have even stronger children. If one of us die, we need someone to carry on our legacy" Gaara explained, giving Neji a cold look, he should have already known this from long before he became a vampire.

Neji smirked "so, have you found yourself a female yet?" he asked in a mocking tone "or has no one laid eyes on you yet?"

Gaara shot up, his glare fierce and evil, Neji got a cold chill down his spine. "Do you know who I am?" he growled "I am your king, I am your leader, you will not treat me with such disrespect, or I might have to take your immortality away, along with your mortality, you ungrateful fool" he sneered. Neji gulped, shifting uncomfortably on the spot.

"Actually, Gaara's got himself a female, a sexy one I might add" Naruto said, wagging his eyebrows up and down.

Gaara growled at him "shut up you dumb oaf!"

Naruto winced and muttered a 'sorry' before closing his mouth.

"Naruto, Uchiha, take these women with the other three" Gaara commanded. Naruto and Sasuke gave him a small not before picking up the two girls and rushing out the room, hurrying over to where the other three girls were at. "Now, where are you planning to stay?" he asked, sitting back down.

Neji cleared his voice "well…we don't really have a place to stay so-"

"-So you wish to seek refuge here? Am I correct?" Gaara interjected, clasping his hands together once again. Neji let out a nervous chuckle in response. "I see…" Gaara said, removing his clasped hands from his mouth "very well then, you can stay here, but in return, you must follow every rule and every command I give you, is that clear?"

Neji nodded his head "yes, my lord" he muttered.

"And I'd like to see better respect while you stay here" Gaara added.

"Gaara!" Naruto's high voice rang, running in the room, his eyes practically bugging out "the girls! They've got loose! And they've got Sasuke!" he yelled, jumping up and down in panic.

Gaara snorted "the girls have got Uchiha?" he almost laughed aloud at how stupid it sounded "what're they going to do with him?"

Naruto grimaced "we need to help him, Sakura's not being very nice"

Gaara rolled his eyes and turned back to Neji "stay here" Neji nodded.

**

* * *

**

With the girls

Sakura glared at the two girls and vampire boy. Ino had seen him coming and got him pinned, she didn't know how she did it, but she sure as hell wasn't sticking around to find out. "Why have you captured me?" Sasuke sneered at Sakura.

Sakura glared coldly back "don't point your finger at me, look at your girlfriend" she sneered back.

"Yeah, but you're the ringleader here!" he shouted, tugging against Ino's arms, which pinned him down.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at that "leader? Is that what I'm called around here? No matter, Ino, get rid of him" she snapped.

"But-"

"-do you want out?" she asked.

Ino sighed "I guess you're right" she admitted.

Sakura glanced at Hinata, she was having a hard time keeping her breathing under control. Hinata wasn't the one who like busting in and out of places, she would start hyperventilating and pant madly. Like she'd ran one million miles, swam The River Nile ten times over and cycled around the world twice.

"Hinata, calm down" Sakura urged. Hinata gave a jerky bob.

"Well, well, well, what'd we have here?" said an unforgettable voice "is my girl trying to escape me?" an arm wrapped round Sakura's waist.

"Let me go!" she yelled, thrashing around.

Gaara moved to whispered in her ear "you're trapped," he whispered into her ear, making her shiver "and you're forever mine" Sakura's eyes widened before Gaara hit her pressure point at the back of her neck, knocking her out cold. Gaara caught her before she could hit the ground. He picked her up bridal side and looked at Sasuke.

"Finally!" he exclaimed "help me out!"

Gaara smirked "she's your mate, you help yourself" he said.

"Hinata!" said a cheery voice. Gaara twitched, that hideous voice belonged to non other that Naruto. He came running up to Hinata, engulfing her in a tight embrace. Gaara felt a pang of envy, why didn't Sakura treat him that way? Was it true what Neji said? Did no one want to look at him _that_ way? Was it because he was un-loveable? He shook it off and began to walk away.

"Gaara!" Naruto called out.

"I'll see you at diner" he called back in a deep voice.

**

* * *

**

Sorry for the late update! Please review!


End file.
